


Mirrors

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Post Twilight Princess, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world moved on, even after Zelda watched hers fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

The world moved on, even after Zelda watched hers fall apart. Like always, she was the one entrusted to pick up the pieces, and she made sure that each one was handled with care.

Life in Hyrule after the Twilight Invasion ended was peaceful. Confusing and hard, but peaceful. Trade negotiations were remade, supplies were sent to those in need, a few festivals were held back, and Zelda was crowned queen. Disputes tended to be petty, and Zelda could have a compromise made in a short time.

Life moved on, having changed in its own ways. 

There were some days where she woke up, a stranger in her own chambers. No Twili guard was at the door, and no usurper king keeping her prisoner.

Zelda had never been rather indifferent about mirrors. She had not been vain, but she had not been one to have mirrors removed either. Hyrule Castle was newly bare of looking glasses.

But how could she have ever looked in one anyway? They were prone to easily breaking, and never showed her what she wanted to see anyway.

Whenever Zelda looked at one, it was she herself, not a smirking red haired Twli, that looked back.


End file.
